


The Daily Lives of Death and Dmitry

by Roaryfox



Category: Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms
Genre: Gen, i hope y'all enjoy reading it though, this is mostly a personal thing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:28:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 5,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27898309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roaryfox/pseuds/Roaryfox
Summary: Just a collection of daily writings I make of two of my OCs, Death and Dmitry Chaykovsky. Some others pop up too. The setting is based on an original story that I have still in the works, and some details of it will be added into this. This takes place after the events of that original story.





	1. Chapter 1

Hmm, what else was there to do? He had already made his bed and done various things around his room. Dmitry was probably still asleep in his room, and Death knew he couldn’t do anything without waking him up. He knew Dmitry had a bad tendency to stay up until ridiculous hours unattended, and Death had fallen asleep pretty early last night; and he had woken up really early too. The alarm clock on his bedside table read 5:32, and the sun wouldn’t be rising until a few hours. The sun rose much, much later than he was accustomed to. He knew he had to get accustomed to it eventually, but Death couldn’t help but be… what was the right word? Unsettled? No, that wasn’t it… uncomfortable? Yeah, that was closer. Death didn’t like how long it stayed dark, something about it was off to him. Maybe it just reminded him of the Grail War that he and Dmitry fought in.

Sitting down on his bed, he looked out of the window near it, which offered a decent view of the sky where the sun rose. He and Dmitry were still living with a mage that aided them during the war. Neuilly-sur-Seine was an incredibly good Parisian suburb, but it was a bit too extravagant and expensive for his personal liking. The mage was the heir to a long magical line, and while Death himself hadn’t been able to talk too much to him, he and Dmitry seemed like they were close, and the mage was quite kind from what he could tell.

Death was going to get up from his bed, but he heard his door creak open and he looked over to see who opened it. Dmitry was there? How had he not heard his door open? Was Dmitry doing alright? Rising from his bed, he cautiously stepped over to his door as Dmitry crept in, careful to not make any sudden noises. He didn’t want to accidentally startle Dmitry, and he knew that Dmitry was rather jumpy when it came to noises.

There was a somewhat awkward silence as the two stood there. Death offered his cloak to Dmitry, and after a bit of hesitancy, he grabbed it and buried his face in it.

“I… I couldn’t sleep.” Dmitry said, after a while of silence. Immediately, Death was concerned for him. He reached his hand out to gently touch his hand, then he hesitated and pulled it back. Death wasn’t sure that Dmitry even wanted to be touched. His heart was already aching for his best friend, but he wasn’t sure what he could do. Hmm… oh!

“Do you… do you want to sleep in my room, Dima? I’ll get you some water if you want.” Dmitry peeked out from the cloak for a bit and looked at Death with his orange eyes, then he mumbled something he couldn’t pick up on and proceeded to walk over to and plop down on Death’s bed. He guessed that was a yes?

Knowing Dmitry, his bed was going to be a mess, since he loved to curl up in blankets, but Death didn’t care. As long as his best friend would be happy and comfortable. Maybe he could get something that Dmitry would like for breakfast too. Anything for his best friend.


	2. Chapter 2

He was supposed to be dressing up for an outing into Paris, but instead Death was looking at himself in a mirror in his room. Looking at his oddly pale skin, which wasn’t white as alabaster, but it was still pale enough to be odd. He could still see some of his chest and muscles showing through the black shirt he had on right now. The shirt wasn’t skin-tight by any means, but it did show off his muscles and the rest of his torso, something that his usual outfit didn’t do at all. His cloak covered most of his body up, and the coat he wore under it didn’t let his muscles be seen very well.

He knew his white hair was unusual, at least for Paris; he hadn’t very many other people with the same hair color as him. His light blue eyes, though? He knew they weren’t particularly unusual, and if anything, they were common. Death had tried to change his hairstyle a bit, but it had overall remained the same since he was summoned; it was somewhat long in the back and it reached down to the bottom of his neck, and he had some of his bangs in between his hair, and the rest of his bangs went along with the hair in front of his ears, and that hair reached to about the same length as where his mouth was. He had tried slicking his hair back, putting some of his hair in a small ponytail, and other things, but none of them had stuck with him.

The weather in Paris was quite cold, but it never got below freezing, but still, he’d probably need to get a jacket. He didn’t want to stick out like a sore thumb, after all. Dmitry, though… yeah, knowing him, he wouldn’t bring a coat for himself. He was the type to go out in freezing weather in a t-shirt and shorts, much less proper winter clothing. Dmitry almost never admitted he got cold, he was too stubborn to do that. Thankfully Ambroise made sure he wore coats before he went outside, Ambroise himself was stubborn enough to be able to convince Dmitry to wear proper winter clothing and not jeans and a t-shirt.

He’d already picked out what coat he was going to use, it was a simple gray one, but it was nice, and he liked how soft the inside of it was. Looking away from his mirror, he looked at the coat laid out on his bed. Walking up to it, he held it and just stared at it for a bit. Death looked at the scratches and cuts on it; it looked like it was somewhat old even though it was still new, thanks to the tears on it. Death knew it needed mending, but he himself didn’t know how to sew and was, admittedly, a bit embarrassed about asking somebody for help mending it, so he’d been holding it off.

“Oh! I’ll be out there soon!” He said after he heard some knocking on his door. Even though he put his coat on in a hurry, he made sure to take a bit to admire the softness of the inside of his coat. Even though his shirt covered his arms, he could still imagine the softness of the coat on his arms. Hurriedly, he went to his door, but not before he made sure that everything in his room was turned off and alright.


	3. Chapter 3

Looking at the computer screen that was in front of him… coming up with ideas for what to get Dmitry was difficult. His friend’s birthday was in 3 days, but he still hadn’t come up with something to get him, and he felt awful about it. Death  _ was _ going to buy him some nice, warm jackets, but he thought that not getting him something hand-made would be disingenuous, but Death had no idea what he could even make for him. He knew he wasn’t really the best at making things, and he wanted it to be a surprise, so he probably couldn’t bake anything for Dmitry, and he didn’t know any recipes, so…

Maybe… maybe… oh! Yeah… yeah, he might be able to do that! He’d learned how to hand sew during the Grail War, after all! Yes, that was a good idea! Death typed for a bit into the keyboard in front of him. The first thing he’d need to do to make a blanket is get some fabric and maybe some thread… well, him needing thread would depend on what type of blanket he’s making. If he got two pieces of fleece, he could tie them together after making some cuts in the fabric, but he could also sew the two pieces of fabric together…

“Hmm? Mitya?” He petted the cat on the head, and Mitya leaned his head into Death’s head, clearly enjoying the petting. Mitya was one of the kittens that he and Dmitry took care of during the Grail War they were in. By now, though, Mitya and his siblings were teenage cats, and all of them were a bit of a handful to take care of, but it was worth it. He loved those cats with all his heart, and watching them grow up and get stronger… it made him happy. Mitya was looking up at him expectantly. “You’re a good kitty, Mitya. Do you know that?” Death asked the cat as he scratched his cheek. Of course, Mitya didn’t reply at all. He was a cat, after all. Cats couldn’t talk.

  
“Okay, Mitya,” Death said as he pulled his hand away from the cat. “I’m sorry, but I need to focus on this.” Of course, Mitya was still looking up at him. “Mitya,  _ please. _ Just let me finish doing this.” He felt bad for doing this, but he had to focus on this! He  _ had _ to get Dmitry something for his birthday! Mitya, however, just jumped up on the desk he was using. Why did Mitya have to be like this? Death was a bit frustrated, but honestly? He couldn’t be mad at Mitya, even though what he was doing was important. The cat was looking at the computer screen, appraising all the fabrics Death had pulled up on the screen. He put his hand on the mouse he was using, pulling Mitya’s attention away from what he previously was looking at. Death started petting the cat with his other hand, and this made Mitya sit down and start purring. It looked like they’d both be there looking at fabrics for a while.


	4. Chapter 4

Sitting all on his own and petting a cat… wasn’t that bad, actually. Certainly was better than fending for his own life on the streets. Mitya was an absolute menace, but he was nice when he wanted to be. Dmitry was sitting at a table, waiting for Mitya to get off of him so he could go get some food. He had promised Death and Ambroise that he’d get a decent lunch, and the latter was currently in the same room as him, so there was no way he was getting out of eating, even if he had more important things to do. He wanted to get done playing that game, but no, eating was apparently more important. Dmitry knew he had to eat to live, but did he really have to eat lunch? Was lunch  _ really _ that important?

“Hey, Dima? Have you gotten anything yet?” Death asked him, concern obvious in his voice. He came into the dining room, opening a door and closing it behind him. If Dmitry was to guess, Death had came from upstairs, where both of their rooms were.

“Nope, not yet. Cat’s sitting on me.” He said, gesturing towards his lap.

“Mitya?” Death walked up to Dmitry to look at the cat sitting on his lap. “Oh, hey there, Mitya!” He gave the cat a few pats on the head before looking back at Dmitry. “If you want, I’ll get you something. Not eating isn’t good for you.”

“Sure, that sounds good. Maybe I could get some chicken?”

“Alright!” The pale man replied, then he walked into the kitchen and went in there, shutting the door behind himself. That reminded him… Death was in his room a lot today, wasn’t he? Death liked keeping to himself, but usually he was playing with the cats or doing something else around the house. Dmitry shouldn’t fret over it too much, but… it made him worry some.

After a bit more of waiting, Death came back into the dining room, holding a plate with a sandwich on it. He placed it in front of him.

“Please don’t eat this too quickly, okay?” Seriously? Was Death going to start nagging on him?

“Ugh, I won’t, I won’t.” He responded, irritatedly. Wait, did Death look upset…?

“Dima...” Oh crud! He was making Death worry! Uh...

“Okay, okay, I won’t, really. I’ll let you watch me eat if you really want to. Just… please don’t worry about me.”

“Dima, I… it’s fine. Just… take your time eating, alright? Nobody’s going to take it from you, so you should enjoy yourself.”

“I will.” Dmitry replied, looking at his plate for a bit, before looking at one of Death’s hands. Did he have something in it? Wait, was that…? “Do you have some chicken in your hand?”

“I do. It’s for Mitya.” Death said, opening his hand and bringing it up to Mitya’s face. After sniffing the chicken for a bit, the cat started eating it.

“Oh, you got some chicken for the stinky kitty?”

“I did- wait! Don’t be mean, Dima!”

“Sorry, sorry.” Dmitry said, after chuckling a bit. That was nice of Death. He guessed he should start eating some of his sandwich, though.


	5. Chapter 5

Gently placing the bag down on his bed, Death paused a bit before looking for his needle. He had gotten some fabric to make a blanket for Dmitry, now he just had to sew it. He knew how to hand sew, but he still didn’t have very much experience with it. He’d bought some thread that matched the fabric along with the fabric itself, and he was pretty sure that he had a needle somewhere in his desk… oh! There it is! It was in a little macaron-shaped pincushion that he had bought a while back. Picking the pink pincushion up, he pulled the needle out of it, but still brought the pincushion with him. He wouldn’t know when he would need to put the needle away, after all.

Turning back to his bag of fabric, he gently placed the pincushion on his bed before he started digging through it. Yep, there were the sheets of fleece he bought! After a bit more of digging, he found the blue thread he bought and pulled it out. Placing the spool of thread next to the pincushion, he pulled the large pieces of fleece out from the bag. There was one black sheet and one blue sheet, and he had also bought some white fleece to make some patterns and such. What patterns  _ would _ he make, anyways? He was thinking about something simple, maybe just a simple white border for the blanket, but he wasn’t absolutely sure about that. Would it be better to do something more complex? If he did something simple, it might look like he didn’t put enough effort into the blanket, but if he did something complex, it might just look like he was showing off. Death wanted to make something nice for his friend, he didn’t want it to look like he was showing off by making something too intricate! What to make, what to make… what to do, what to do…

Hmmm? It sounded like something was at his door? Was that Mitya? Yeah, it sounded like Mitya was scratching at the door. Well, he should let the cat in. Leaving him out there when he wanted in would just be mean, after all. Even if he was going to do something, he could just work around Mitya. Opening the door, he saw Mitya dart into his room, then hop up on his bed. Death closed his door then turned to Mitya, who had made himself at home on Death’s bed and was just looking at him with orange eyes.

  
“Hey, Mitya?” Death asked as he walked back over to his bed, “Do you think something simple or complex would be better?” Mitya just stared at him, and he didn’t even say anything to him. “Well, what about something in between?” The cat was still just staring at him. But… something in between  _ did _ sound like a good idea. Yeah, he could do that! Death could probably come up with a design based on that! Grabbing his needle from the pincushion, he started to thread it. Time to start sewing!


	6. Chapter 6

Alright! He was pretty sure this was how birthday presents worked! Death had looked this up, and he was pretty sure he’d gotten everything right. He’d gotten a box that was big enough for the blanket and a lot of wrapping paper. He was pretty sure that much wrapping paper was enough to wrap the box, even though the box itself was pretty big. The wrapping paper was black with some simple gold patterns, in the shape of dots. Death had even gotten some ribbons for the present! The ribbons were gold to match the patterns on the wrapping paper, and it was also somewhat sparkly due to some glitter that Death himself had put on the ribbons. It was hard getting all the glitter on there, but it was worth it to make the ribbons look good! The glue he used wasn’t even that visible either!

The blanket was already in the box, and the box was already all wrapped up and already had the ribbons on it. It was time to give it to Dmitry! He really hoped Dmitry would enjoy the gift; the blanket was not as good as one that was professionally made, but it wasn’t horrible either! At least, he thought that way. He was… he was pretty sure! Yeah, it wasn’t completely horrible, it was probably decent enough! Dmitry only deserved the best. Hopefully Dmitry liked Death’s gift, Dmitry deserved the whole world, but Death only got him this blanket…

Picking the box up with one of his hands, he walked over to his room door and opened it with his free hand. As he closed the door behind him, he could hear Mitya start meowing from down the hallway, and looked behind him to see Mitya barrelling towards him. Mitya barely slowed down before rubbing his head on Death’s leg, and Death leaned down a bit to scratch Mitya on the cheek for a bit before standing back up and walking towards the door to Dmitry’s room. Mitya was following him around, running in front of him and when he fell behind Death, darting back up to get in front of him.

Before he knew it, Death was standing in front of the door to Dmitry’s room. Okay, Death, calm down, you can do this… knocking on Dmitry’s door, time felt like it was dragging on, even though it was only a few seconds until Dmitry opened the door. When the door was opened, Mitya dashed straight in there. Dmitry mumbled something under his breath at the cat that Death couldn’t pick up, and then he turned to face Death.

“Death? Did you need some... thing?” Dmitry asked. Well, Dmitry noticed the birthday gift. No turning back now.

“This is… this is for you, Dima! It’s your birthday, so I thought I’d get you something.” Death replied, and held the box out for Dmitry to be able to grab it. He was hesitant to pick it up, but eventually he grabbed it and took it into his room and placed it on his bed. Death watched as Dmitry gently grabbed the wrapping paper, not trying to tear into it, but just was trying to open it by not tearing the wrapping paper or the ribbons. Eventually he was able to do so, and he gently pulled the blanket out of the box. After a bit, Death heard something from Dmitry… oh no, was Dmitry crying?!

“Dima! Are you alright?!” Death said, rushing into the room, going next to Dima, reaching his hands out to him but not touching him.

“I-I… I just… I’m so happy...” Dmitry replied, and he gently grabbed Death’s hands with his own. “Thank you...”


	7. Chapter 7

“Dima, I’m sorry, but you have to get up. We have things to do today.”

“Mmmmmm… five more minutes...”

“Dima, I’m sorry. I know you like sleeping late, but we have things to do.”

He and Dmitry had to go out into Paris and do some shopping in about an hour and a half, and he knew Dmitry liked to take his time when he was preparing for the day and they had to eat breakfast before going out, so they agreed that Dmitry should get woken up a bit early. Dmitry looked really comfortable when he was curled up in the sea of blankets that was on his bed, and Death felt bad for waking him up, but there were things for them to do. They’d even agreed to save 50€ for the patisseries in Paris! Gosh, he really wanted to go to this one place… they had the best chocolate religieuse… oh! Since it was getting close to Christmas, they could get some bûche de noël too! Oh, his mouth was watering just thinking about it… wait! Death, don’t get distracted by pastries, however good they are! He could go on his own, but they had planned to go together! It would be rude of him to go on his own, even if he told Dmitry!

Hmm, how to get Dmitry up, how to get Dmitry up… well, Dmitry was incredibly easy to wake up. So much so that Death was intentionally using his Presence Concealment when he thought Dmitry might be sleeping so that he didn’t wake him up with footsteps. Even a door in the rooms next to him closing could wake Dmitry up, so he had to be careful to not make any noise whenever he went out of his room during the night. Actually getting Dmitry out of his bed was the part that took a long while. Most of the time when somebody woke him up, Dmitry would try his hardest to stay in bed for as long as possible. The only thing that seemed to be able to get Dmitry up was breakfast.

…

Wait a second…

Of course! That gave him an idea! He could cook breakfast for himself and Dmitry! Yeah, that would be a good idea! He wasn’t the best at cooking, but he’d do his best! Hmm, maybe he could make something simple… maybe some scrambled eggs? Oh, maybe some pancakes too! He could put all sorts of things in pancakes! Chocolate chips, blueberries, and there are so many things he could put on the pancakes! Syrup was an obvious one, but he could put bananas, strawberries, powdered sugar, cinnamon, and so much more! He should be able to make bacon, too! Yeah, he should do that!

“Hey, Dima. I’m going to make breakfast, what do you want?” Death asked, and Dmitry almost immediately turned his face out of his pillow to look at Death. He knew food was a good way to get Dmitry’s attention, how had he not thought of this earlier?

“...Could I get some pancakes?” Dmitry replied, still bundled up in his blankets.

“You want chocolate chips in it?”

“Yeah, that’d be nice.”

“Alright! I’ll be downstairs!” Well, time to go get cooking! He didn’t have all the time in the world, after all!


	8. Chapter 8

Taking walks around the streets of Neuilly-sur-Seine was quite nice, if he was completely honest. Especially on cool days, like this. The cold and crisp air was nice to breathe in, and it was always pleasantly cold out in Paris and the area around it. It snowed a small bit in the time he was in the Paris area, but the snow was never more than a light dusting, which he was sad about, but Death absolutely loved the cold air and all the comfortable clothing that he could wear when it was winter. Death, admittedly, didn’t like the summertime very much. It was just so hot and humid, it was absolutely miserable for him. The heat was usually just too much for him, so he preferred to stay inside. He had heard that heat was unusual for Parisian summers, and he trusted them, but he never wanted to experience heat like that ever again. Dmitry was suffering from the heat too, and undoubtedly he had suffered even more than Death had, since he was a human. Dmitry had insisted that he was used to the heat, but Death insisted on doing all of Dmitry’s chores that were outside for him. His friend was thin as a twig, and Death could tell that Dmitry was struggling to do his work. Even though he wasn’t too physically strong, Dmitry was much better with the cold than he was with the heat.

Hmm, what were they going to do that day? It was still quite early, about 9 or 10 a.m. if he had to guess, and there were no specific plans for anything that day. They didn’t need to do a shopping run into Paris since they already did that yesterday, and as far as he knew they had nothing to do around the house. Maybe they could play some board games, or they could have a movie night? They could probably play some video games together, they still had to complete this one-

Huh? Did he hear something? Was… was that  _ meowing? _ Yeah, that sounded like meowing. What was a cat doing here out in the cold? It sounded like the meowing was coming from his left… who left a cat out here? Death hoped the poor kitty was okay. Okay, he thought he heard the cat meowing from in front of him somewhere… oh, there was an alleyway to his left! That must be where the cat was! Looking down it, he didn’t see anything immediately… the cat should be hiding somewhere, cats liked hiding in tight places. The alley was strangely quiet as he walked down it and Death felt an odd feeling on his back. He had to find that cat, though. He had to make sure it was okay.

He guessed he had to use one of his skills to find it; Death could sense life with this skill, sensing it somewhat like a radar. After a bit, he started sensing things… small bugs in the alleyway, people in their houses… oh! Behind some cardboard boxes, he could sense something around the size of a kitten! But what was a kitten doing without its mother? Death couldn’t sense anything cat-sized… oh dear, this had him worried…

  
Moving the boxes around, he found an absolutely tiny black kitten. It couldn’t be more than a month old, as far as he could tell. The little kitten was huddled up to a wall and shivering… it was looking towards him, it must have been so cold and scared. Death couldn't sense the kitten’s mother anywhere. He  _ had _ to keep this kitten safe. He had to bring it with him back to the house, maybe they could keep it or take it to an animal shelter. Anything to keep it safe. Slowly reaching out his hand, he was a bit surprised when the kitten didn’t try to move away. It just looked at his hand. When he gently grabbed it, it started meowing. He felt bad for scaring it, but he had to take it home and keep it safe. Keeping the kitten huddled up to him, he started rushing to the house he lived in as fast as he could to get the kitten warmed up as soon as possible.


	9. Chapter 9

“Death, I still can’t believe you somehow found more cats. Seriously, are you sure you don’t have a skill for this? Cat Finding EX?”

“Can’t I just find cats? Finding cats in big cities isn’t too odd.”

“True, but still.”

Death looked at the plastic box next to his bed that he’d put the kitten in. She was sleeping in the box that had a heating pad in it, that was under the blankets that he had put in there. He’d gotten her some wet kitten food from the store, and she had eaten it, and he had taken out the bowl and washed it; the bowl was downstairs now, along with the rest of the wet kitten food he had gotten for the little black kitten. Death had to keep Mitya out of his room, since he didn’t want the older cat hurting the small little kitten, but Mitya was rather upset about that. For the past couple of hours since Death woke up, Mitya was meowing and scratching at his door. He felt bad for not letting the cat in, but he didn’t want Mitya getting upset at a new cat being in the house. Death knew that cats didn’t like new cats being suddenly introduced, but he still had to look up how to introduce cats to each other.

As far as he could tell, the little kitten was healthy, but he had scheduled a veterinary appointment for her tomorrow. He and Dmitry had agreed that it would be best to make absolutely sure that the kitten was healthy before they started introducing her to Mitya, since they didn’t want Mitya getting sick with something that the small kitten had. Looking over to the kitten, she was still sleeping in her box. She looked absolutely adorable, but it would take some time for her to get used to him and Dmitry. The small kitten  _ had _ lived on the streets before coming into their house, after all. She most likely didn’t have the best experiences with humans due to that. When Death reached his hand into the box to put the wet food into it, she had tried to hiss at him and bat at his hand. The poor kitten was scared, and his heart ached for the little kitten. Death would have to take his time getting to know the kitten and making her less scared of people.

“Ya know, have you come up with a name for her?” Dmitry asked, looking away from the kitten and her box. “I could help you come up with a name if you want.”

“I… haven’t come up with a name for her, no,” Death replied, looking at Dmitry. They… they probably  _ would _ have to come up with a name for her before they took her to the vet, after all. They’d probably have to have a name for her for her to get into records for the veterinary clinic, after all. “Do you have any ideas, Dima?”

“Not really, no.” After he said that, there was a bit of silence as they looked at the small kitten. That kitten really was a tiny bean, wasn’t she? ...Wait, that was an idea! Bean!

“Oh! What about Bean?” Death suddenly and excitedly said, looking at Dmitry, who had a bit of a stunned look on his face.

“Well, I can’t come up with anything, so I guess we’re going with Bean.”


	10. Chapter 10

Well, he and Bean had gotten back from her veterinary appointment, and it looked like she was perfectly healthy, which was good. The vet had also confirmed that Bean was only 4 weeks old at the moment. Little Bean was in her box, curled up in a corner above the heating pad in it. Poor Bean was definitely still scared of people; he’d have to take his time letting Bean get used to people, and Bean also needed to eventually get introduced to Mitya too. Death also had to go to a pet store and get some toys for Bean, since all of the cat toys in the house Mitya had stashed away under a couch, and if anybody reached under there, Mitya would whack them. Even Death and Dmitry couldn’t get the toys out from under the couch, and they were Mitya’s favorite people. Mitya would get incredibly upset when anybody took anything that Mitya was interested in, if he found out whatever was getting taken from him was being given to another cat, he would lose it. He was a sweetheart, but he was incredibly protective over anything he got his paws on.

Looking at Bean, it seemed like she was starting to get up and look around her box. She was starting to get less scared, that was wonderful! Oh, she was meowing! Did she want some attention? Was she hungry or thirsty? He had a small bowl and a full water bottle on the table next to his bed, and he started to pour some water into the bowl. Gently placing the bowl down in her box, he looked as she walked over towards the bowl, probably curious about what it was and what was in there. Death hurried out of his room to get Bean’s food bowl, fill it with food, and bring it to Bean.

So, they were all downstairs, in the kitchen… Death hurriedly went over to the stairs and walked down them, in a hurry to be able to give Bean her food. Mitya had heard him coming out of his room, and so he started darting towards him, meowing loudly all the while.

“Hey, Mitya. How’re you doing?” Death said, scratching Mitya’s chin for a bit, before moving on down the stairs and into the kitchen to get Bean’s food. Of course, Mitya followed him down into the kitchen, rubbing on him and purring all the while. He hurried and grabbed the small bowl and the food for Bean, then he ran to and up the stairs to give the food to Bean. Mitya, of course, started meowing louder and following Death up the stairs.

“Mitya, I’m sorry,” Death said, gently patting Mitya on the head. “I have to get these to Bean.” Mitya, however, started meowing louder when he pulled his hand away. He knew he hadn’t been able to give Mitya that much attention lately with Bean coming into his life. He’d have to take some time away from Bean sometime, maybe Dmitry could watch over her for a bit?


End file.
